


Between Powers and Confusion

by MutantJedi



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Past, Good Sibling Pietro Maximoff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Major Original Character(s), Mutant Powers, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Star Wars References, Suicidal Thoughts, Sweet Kurt Wagner, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantJedi/pseuds/MutantJedi
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but here goes.Follow two mutant friends as they go through a life trying to learn how to control their powers. And tackle new dangers and face what its really like being a mutant. Will they stay friends or slowly drift apart?*OCs, two POVs, slight mentions of suicidal thoughts, two authors*Currently on hiatus because we have no ideas, but let us know if we should work on the second part with better writing and pacing. Reasons are the Rise of Skywalker broke our hearts, and we have something else in the works. My partner and I feel much more passionate about this new project, so we will be spending more time on this one. We may leave a sneak peak so that you can comment and give us advice on what you think. It really would mean a lot to us if you did let us know your opinion, thanks for reading our story, and see you soon!
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr & Original Female Character, Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Hank McCoy & Charles Xavier, Jean Grey & Pietro Maximoff, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pietro Maximoff & Original Character(s), Pietro Maximoff & X-Men Team, Scott Summers & Kurt Wagner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this was just an idea my friend and I had that ended up being a whole story. Hope y'all enjoy!

I remember it being a cool fall night. I was out with some friends in town when I had begun to feel sick. I was dizzy and had a killer headache. My friends were telling me that we should just head on home, but I was being stubborn and said that I was fine and so we stayed around town until midnight. By the time I had gotten home, it was about one in the morning. I had quietly snuck in and immediately went to the medicine cabinet. I went to grab some aspirin and took about three or four of them. The whole room was spinning and I felt dizzy and nauseous. I had knocked my glass of water that was on the counter and it made a loud crashing sound. Glass was all over the floor and both my parents had run into the kitchen. They both started to yell at me as to why I had gotten home so late and why there was glass all over the floor. I don’t remember much from our conversation, just that I had felt all this energy building up inside of me. As the frustration and anger built inside of me, so did the energy. I started to feel even more dizzy and sick.

“Mom...hic...leave...me alone! Go away!” My hands were clenched in fists and I was breaking a sweat. My speech was slow and slurred. My mind was a confusing mess trying to even process the simplest of sentences. Then, it happened.

A huge burst of energy had come out of me and I had blasted my parents into the wall in front of me! I was so scared and confused. I had no idea what to do. I remember my dad getting up and helping my mother. They had both looked at me with such terror in their eyes. I had tears welling in my eyes and my heart was in my throat. My stomach was tied in a knot. I began to run out of the house, millions of thoughts running through my mind. I had not a single clue as to what was happening with me. I remember just running across my neighborhood and into the busy downtown area. I had begun to run across a busy intersection when this black car had almost run me over! I remember that I had just looked at the vehicle and flipped it over using only my mind! There was that feeling again! It was this dark and scary feeling that had captivated my entire body. Cars and people had all stopped around me. Many had just looked and stared down upon me. Mothers, hiding their children away from me. Husbands, protecting their wives behind them. Everyone had fear and hatred in their eyes. Not too long ago, the news had been showered with reports on how the X-Men had stopped a being named Apocalypse from destroying Earth, so seeing me had just scared them into thinking I was a bad guy. I ran away from the crowd and had found someone who drove me out of my little town into a rural area not far from where I was. I had asked the person to take me there so that way I couldn’t hurt anyone. While there, I noticed another vehicle in the distance. They were flashing their lights, signaling so that I could approach their vehicle. They rolled their window down as I got closer to them. “Hello, little miss lady. We saw what had happened while you were over in the other town. We followed your cab out here. We know where you can get help. We are with Mr. Charles Xavier. We can take you to him if you like. He can help you with your new powers.” Being 14 at the time, I was dumb and naive, so I believed them. I got into their car and soon realized my mistake. It was the 2 most horrifying years of my life. But now, I’m 17 and live with my friends at Charles’ school for the gifted. Oh! I haven’t properly introduced myself! My name is Ezra Ryan! I have the ability to use light and dark energy at my will. For the longest time, I hated my powers, but then I learned to appreciate them, as did many of my friends with their powers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I don't know much german so all was Google translated. So sorry in advance if anything is wrong.

“Hey Ashley, wanna go hang out at the movies since we have an off day today from our classes?” Ashley is one of my friends at Charles’ school, or she likes to call it, the mansion. Ashley has the ability to control fire, electric, and photon energy. She discovered her powers very early on, she was just six-years-old when she first knew of hers. She’s been at the mansion since she was 14. Her parents forced away, they thought she was a demon of some kind after they saw what she could do.  
“Sure why not.” She replied. “Wanna invite Kurt and Peter too?” She added.  
Kurt and Peter are two of my closest friends. Peter is my best friend. He always knows how to put a smile on my face. Kurt is like a brother to me, he and I come from similar backgrounds of abuse and fighting, that’s actually how we met. “Yeah, I don’t think they’re training today.”  
Ashley and I had headed to our dorms to go and get ready first before going to find the boys. After getting ready we started to look for Kurt and Peter. “Hey, Ash, Ezra!” That was another one of our friends, Scott. “Oh hey, Scott! Have you seen Peter and Kurt anywhere? Ash and I have been looking for the two. We wanted to see if they wanted to go to the movies with us. Actually, you and Jean want to join?” I said. “Sure, sounds fun. Oh and I think Peter and Kurt are outside, they were looking for the two of you as well.” Scott said. “Well, then we’ll meet you outside. Go find Jean and we’ll meet at the entrance.” Ashley said while pointing out that Professor was coming. “Morning children. Any plans for the day?” Charles asked with a smirk. I was trying to think of a way out of this, he doesn’t really enjoy the fact that we sometimes use one of his cars to go out. “Oh, nothing much just-” “I’m just teasing. You may go out and do as you please, just be sure not to get into trouble and don’t scratch my car.” He chuckled. We all laughed and went to do what we needed.  
After a little while, everyone was outside and we were off to the movies. Somehow we all managed to fit into one car too! “Okay, so what movie do we want to see?” Peter asked. “Oh, I heard that Ferris Bueller just came out!” Scott replied. “Or we can watch that one movie with Tom Cruise that came out last month,” Jean added. After talking it over we all agreed on Ferris Bueller. Jean and I were a bit disappointed since we both really loved Tom Cruise. “Okay, I will say that the movie was pretty great, but I still have to admit that seeing Tom Cruise in uniform would have been amazing!” “Oh whatever Ezra, you’re so weird!” Ashley said laughing. “Hey, she’s right! Tom Cruise is pretty gorgeous!” Jean said with a giggle trying to defend me. “Okay, now focusing on more important matters, is anyone else hungry or is it just me?” Peter said. “Actually, I am very hungry.” Kurt agreed. It was one of those times where his speech was clear. We all walked back to the car and drove to a nearby diner. We got a table and as we were eating, we could not stop laughing! Peter and Scott were joking around and making everyone laugh! We almost got kicked out for being too loud! Then we started to settle down a bit and we were just sitting and talking. Everything seemed fine until it wasn’t.

As a mutant, one of our biggest fears is losing control of our powers. One thing that we must realize though is, no matter how in control of our powers we may seem to be, there are still times that the fear takes over our body, making our powers control us. 

As we were talking, I looked out the window and saw someone, a man. At first, I didn’t pay attention to who he was until I took a double take. I recognized him, he was a cruel person from my past. This was the man that I had met back in the rural area when I was 14. After I got into his car, he took me to an abandoned building where cruel and twisted people like him used scared and young mutants for caged fighting. The mutants they used for the fights were the ones who had no control over their powers, the ones who were weaker and more vulnerable. I had almost gotten killed many times when fighting. I was abused often by the man. When I refused to fight, he beat me and would force me out into the ring, threatening to take my life! I could have used my powers against him, but I was just too scared to. Besides, when fighting, I never learned how to control my powers, they just came in random spurs.  
Seeing him again brought back those horrid memories. My mind was rushing, I was just hoping that he didn’t see me. I looked back again at the window, checking to see if he was still there or not. As I stared out into the busy city, he and I locked eyes. My stomach formed into so many knots. I wanted to puke. Kurt saw the grim look on my face and lightly tapped me. “Are you alright? Vhat’s vrong?” He asked concerningly. Everyone turned to me, I could feel the color draining from my face. “Kurt, we have to leave now, he’s here! The cage-master is here!” Kurt’s eyes widened as I said those words. He quickly looked out and saw the cage-master heading towards the diner. “Everyone, we need to run now! There is a bad man coming, we must go, hurry!” Everyone got up and they all looked confused, but they trusted us. “Peter, get the car started now!” I yelled. He dashed over to the car as the others and I were rushing out. “Ezra, Kurt, what’s going on?!” Jean asked. She looked worried as we got into the car. “No zime to explain just go!” Kurt said. Peter dashed us down the streets. The cage-master, Axel, was right behind us in his vehicle. “Ugh, he’s right on our tail! We can’t lose him!” Scott yelled. “Hold on, I got this,” Ashley said. As we were speeding down the streets passing other vehicles and people, she was able to get the electrical power in the radio to fry the engine and stop the car. Luckily nobody had gotten hurt and we were able to get away without him seeing us. Kurt was sitting right by me, one arm around my shoulders. So many memories had been flooding my mind. I could feel the dark energy coursing through the entirety of my body. I was losing control so fast, I knew I had to fight through it though. Yet I could still feel myself slipping away.  
Ashley’s POV  
Ezra had been so shaken up from everything that she just experienced.  
If I’m being honest, Ezra and Kurt suffer from major PTSD from their past times in the caged fights. They both had such horrible experiences during their years fighting, they never talked about the things they saw or what happened to them. They mainly talked about that between each other. And whenever one or the other has night terrors about fights, they go into their room with Charles to help and comfort the other.  
Although Kurt had tried not to show it, he was pretty scared and looked as if he had seen a ghost. I looked back at Ezra and I could see her clenching her hands into fists and her eyes were shut tight. There was a blood-red glow coming from her hands and she began to cry and scream. “No, no, no! Keep it together!” She yelled. Peter looked into the rearview mirror and immediately pulled over on the side of the road. We were still a few miles away from the academy. “Kurt, I need you to go and get Charles now! Can you teleport that far?” Jean asked. She had been looking at Ezra and knew exactly what was going on, so did Kurt. They had experienced episodes like this before. Kurt nodded and said something that I didn't catch before teleporting off to get the professor. I was too busy staring down at Ezra's hands watching this energy expand around them. My eyes widened with fear, and my feet were moving back subconsciously. I usually wasn't scared of Ezra's powers but right now it looked so similar to something I've seen before but can't remember. Suddenly there was a large amount of dark, blood-red energy coming from Ezra. I grabbed Jean's arm and started running away from Ezra. I was too busy running and dragging Jean away to notice a rock and stubbed my toe "Verdammt!" I cursed. "Language," Jean said. I just rolled my eyes at her. I glanced back, at that moment and saw Ezra's powers get out of control. I could see black, dark energy rolling right at Jean and I. Pushing Jean to the ground and moving my arms in front of me, I used my powers to somewhat protect myself, and my body to shield Jean from the energy. Closing my eyes, I waited for the energy to pass. I felt this huge rush of pain come over me. I could hear Ezra’s piercing scream, she was in so much agony. Jean had also been screaming, not from pain, but from fear. I finally opened my eyes again about 5 minutes later. I noticed there were parts of the car around Jean and I, "Hast du das gemacht Jean?" I asked quickly in German. "No, you did that," she responded. I pointed at my chest not believing one word she said. "I don't have a secondary mutation Jean," I said looking at her confused. "We'll get Hank to look at you when we get back to the mansion." She said with a smile and put her hand on my back. Then, I remembered, where was Peter!? I looked around and saw him come in a dash, he’d run away before Ezra’s power explosion. After remembering why I ran away from the car, I quickly ran back to Ezra. Just then Kurt magically poofed back with the Professor. "Tolles Timing Kurt," I said sarcastically and crossed my arms over my chest. I heard a groan from behind Kurt and a slightly confused Professor. "What happened Ashley." Professor Xavier asked, Jean decided to answer for me, "Ezra saw someone from the fights, while we were eating." Then I cut her off because why not. "So we came back, and he was chasing us until I short-circuited the car. We got this far until she had a panic attack and her powers spiraled out of control. So while Kurt was getting you, Professor, I noticed the energy was getting way out of hand. So I grabbed Jean and ran away from the blast center." As I finished the story Ezra fully woke up. As I walked towards her I felt that something was off, not in a bad way necessarily. "Something bothering you Ashley?" "Verdammte Telepathen" I thought, "Nothing Professor Xavier," I said over my shoulder at him. "How are you feeling Ezra," I asked looking over her for any injuries. "Okay, I guess, just tired, and confused." I looked around for Peter and when I locked eyes with him, he dashed to my side. "Pete, can you take Ezra back to the mansion?" I asked. "Yeah, sure." I felt a gush of wind rush past me. "When Peter gets back, ask him to take me to Hank," I told the Professor with a pointed look. Peter then said rapidly, "Do you want to go now?" I nodded and in a flash, I was at the mansion. "Thanks, Pete." I said before walking to Hank's lab. When I reached the lab I saw the door was open, but I still knocked on the doorframe before entering. "Uhhh, Mr. McCoy." I asked confused before seeing that the Professor was telepathically talking to him. I felt this weird feeling again, it was as if I had a new sense that was connected to something. As I reached out to test it someone interrupted me. "Ashley can you sit here so I can look for injuries." I nodded and sat on the metal table. As I placed my hands down that new sense was singing, that's when I realized that I somehow gained a secondary mutation to control metal. Which was such an extraordinary feeling, almost as if it was second hand to me. “Wow, are you sure you even got hit? There’s not a single scratch on you. How do you feel?” Hank said. He had walked over to me with all my scans and everything. “I feel fine, Mr. McCoy. Uh, may I have a word with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 2

Ezra’s POV  
I heard many different voices around me. I was confused and tired, my head was pounding. I could not remember much, just me lying in the grass and being asked by Ash if I was fine, that was all. I had felt the sensation of me moving, I was being transferred to the med labs that we had at the Academy. I looked beside me and saw Raven and Charles, as well as Kurt. “Vaht is vrong vith her?” Kurt asked worriedly. “Mmmm, there doesn’t seem to be any changes with her powers or body, just normal after-effects of anxiety attacks. There’s also no bruising or cuts or anything, she’s fine.” Charles said. Kurt sighed with relief and looked at me and asked, “Zoo you remember anyfing?” “Not much of what I did, just seeing Axel, and…” Everything rushed back from when we were driving away, and up to the moment that Ash asked if I was alright. That's when we arrived at the mansion. I couldn't help but feel guilty that I could have hurt my friends. “Oh no, no! It happened, didn’t it? I lost control! I promised myself I wouldn’t! Did I hurt anyone?” I continued. I never thought that I would lose control over my powers, it had always been one of my worst nightmares. “No, you didn’t hurt anyone, everyone is fine,” Charles assured me. I couldn’t shake off the guilt I felt. “I hate this. I told myself I wouldn’t lose control. I could have hurt someone badly today! And to top things off, Axel may find us, or take me and Kurt back! I don’t wanna go back!” “Ezra, everyting vill be fine!” Kurt interrupted. He tried to get me to calm down, but I just couldn’t knowing what I did. “I hate this! I hate my powers and I hate being mutant! I am so sorry but I need time to myself right now. Kurt, can you take me to my room please?” Kurt grabbed my arm and teleported me to my room. I lied on my bed and began to cry. I was feeling so many emotions, nothing felt real to me. “Ezra, vould you like zo zalk?” Kurt asked in a quiet voice. I looked up at him and sat straight. I brought my knees to my chest, wiped my tears, and took in a quivering breath before replying. “Kurt, were you scared when you saw Axel. “Very. All of vese (These) voughts came rushing invo my head.” “Kurt, what if he finds us? I don’t want to go back to the fights, it was so scary and horrible! I don’t want to use my powers like that again.” I was starting to tremble, imagining what it would be like if I were to go back. Kurt pulled me into him and gave me a hug, I felt safe in his arms. As we broke from the hug we heard a knock on my door. “Come in!” I shouted. Then rolled in the Professor and a tall man whom I’ve seen around the mansion before, his name was Erik. “Ezra, this is Erik, I’d like for you to meet him. He wants to talk to you so I’ll leave the two of you alone. Kurt, could you come with me, please? I’d like to talk to you too.” Charles and Kurt left my room while Erik stayed with me. “Hello, Ezra. I’ve many wondrous things about you.” Erik reached out his hand and shook mine. “Oh, hi. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I said. I didn’t shake his hand for long, nor did I look him in the eyes. I could still feel traces of the energy in my body, I didn’t want to hurt him. “Don’t be afraid, you are alright. I was just like you at one point in my life. Lost and broken.” Erik said. He was so calm with his words, as if he was talking to a small child who had just woken from a bad dream. I looked up at him, frowning my eyebrows, I didn’t believe him, but I was still intrigued to listen. “There was a time when I despised having the power that I have. I hated being mutant.” He began to sit on my bed beside me. I scooted away in reaction, that’s what fear does to a person, they become afraid of their own shadow. “How do I control it,” I said in a murmur. “I mean, I’ve had these powers for three years now, I would imagine that I’d be in full control of them by now. Like Peter has full control of his powers.” Erik replied, “Well Peter is older than you, so he’s had longer to control them.” I stared at him dumbfounded. “You do know that Peter is 27, don’t you?” Erik said with a chuckle. “PETER IS 27? I DIDN’T KNOW THAT!” I said before remembering why he was here. I hide my arms in my shirt sleeves and looked around my room. The silence was becoming awkward to me “What about Ashley then, she has full control of her powers.” I asked “Well she had time to develop them but, now she needs to learn how to control her….. new abilities. She’s another reason why Charles contacted me.” Erik said, “What happened to her?” I said really confused, “I thought I didn’t hurt anyone.” I looked forlornly at my hands wishing that my so-called gifts could go away. Suddenly there was a large crash coming from downstairs, I looked at Erik confused before getting up from my bed and opening my door. I saw Scott running to the stairs “Scott what’s wrong?” I asked, “Someone tore Hank’s door off its hinges. Or at least that’s what the Professor said.” Scott replied with a shrug, it was pretty normal for kids who haven’t learned how to control their powers to break stuff. But nothing like a metal door. “There’s another metal manipulator here?” I asked with surprise in my voice. Then I thought about what Erik said earlier. “Does Ashley have metal manipulation powers? What’s going on? HOW DID SHE GET ANOTHER MUTATION! THIS MAKES NO SENSE!” I said. I have always been an easily confused person, but this is the most I have ever been in my life. I walked out and followed Scott down the stairs to Hank’s Lab. I could hear someone sigh, I assumed it was Erik and as he was following after me. When we reached the lab Erik reached out a hand and fixed the door. “Hank what happened?” asked the Professor who was rolling by and into the room. “It was me, Professor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 3

Ashley’s POV  
Everyone came in rushing down to the lab. I had tried to show Hank my new abilities when I lost control. Luckily though it wasn’t so bad, just the door being removed. Charles had asked what the commotion was and I told him that I did it. “Wait, Ash, you have a new power!?” Ezra asked in confusion. “Now I do. After you accidentally, blasted me, I must have gained a secondary mutation from the dark energy.” I responded. “What? I hit you? But I thought that no one got hit! Oh no! I’m so sorry!” Ezra had felt guilty and the glow from her hands was coming back. “But I’m fine, don’t worry about it!” I said, trying to get her to calm down. When I said this, Ezra looked down at her hands and shoved them into her pockets. She walked out of the lab and I followed her pushing past Magn- no Erik's arm, and followed her. "Ezra?" I called out. Most of the kids were outside at this time so I didn't need to worry about them. "You shouldn't be following me Ashley, I could hurt you again." Ezra said angrily, "I'm not afraid of your powers now Ezra, and you shouldn't be either. That's your problem, you are letting that fear control you. I did that once, hell everyone here probably has. Unlike you when that happened to me I…. Acci…. accidentally killed someone, sure he robbed a bank and then tried to kill me but still. I still think about it even though I've pushed it far behind me. Don't be like me. Don't let your fear control you." As I said this I took steps towards Ezra and took her hands in mine. "I promise I'll never be scared of your powers again, and you need to promise me that you'll not be scared of them either. And if you need someone to talk to Ich bin da." I gave her a small smile and walked away slowly. Because that little speech made me uncomfortable and I just need some time to myself after today's events. Running up to my room I grabbed a book at random and my Walkman and headed for the satellite. Thinking that no one would bother me there for a while at least. Putting the buds into my ears I pressed play and listened to Sweet Dreams. When I reached the top of the dish I put mental barriers up to help protect myself from the telepaths.

Ezra’s POV  
Once I saw Ash run up to her room, I felt my heart drop to my stomach. ‘I’m such a horrible friend,’ I thought to myself. But then, I thought about what Ashley told me, I can’t let the fear control me. Looking back to the stairs I decided to go after her, I knocked on her door and said "Ash it's me." When there was no response I tried again with no response. "Ezra do you want me to open the door?" said a voice behind me, turning around I saw it was Erik, "Yes that would be nice." I replied, with a flick of his hand he opened the door. Looking around there was no sign of her. "She could have gone outside." Erik suggested. I looked at him, then back at her room, and realized maybe I should give her some space. “I think I’ll leave her be for now actually, thank you Erik.” I said, hands still in my pockets. Erik looked down at me and said, “You are a good person Ezra, don’t let fear take that away from you. Embrace who you are, don’t hide it.” He flashed me a small grin and walked away. I was walking back to my room when I saw Jean and everyone. “Hey guys, are you alright?” I asked worried some. “Yes, we are okay.” Jean said with a smile. My friends didn’t leave me, nor were they scared of me, I loved that about them. “Oh hey, Pete,” I said. “How come I just found out that you're 27? I thought you were 17!” I said, laughing. Jean and Scott both looked just a surprised as me. “Wait, what?! You’re 27?!” Jean and Scott said in unison. “Yeah, I look a lot younger cause my mutation.” Peter said with a giggle. “Ello!” Kurt had teleported to where we were. “Sup Kurt,” I said. “What have you been up to?” Asked Scott. “Nofing much.” They continued to have a conversation when I began to grow a migraine. There was a ringing in my ears, I could hear radio static and voices in my head. (Part of my powers include telepathy and many other things, I can pretty much do almost anything I want with some limitations.) As I was listening to all the noises in my head, one stood out above them all. I was able to break away from my mind and looked up back at everyone. “Jean, did you hear that too?” She looked at me and nodded, I now knew for sure I wasn’t dreaming. “What, what’s going on?” The boys all said in unison. The boys had all looked worried. I ran down the halls, looking for the Professor, while pulling Kurt behind me. “Professor! Charles!” I yelled as I passed through many students, bumping into kids and walls. Charles and I locked eyes and I immediately ran to him. “Ezra, Kurt. You must get out of here now! Find a safe place to go!” Charles had looked at the both of us. It was at this point Kurt knew what was happening. “How did he vind us?” He asked. “I don’t know, but you must go!” “Charles, no! We have to lead him away from everyone, especially all the younger students.” I looked at Kurt, he gave me the same look. “Thank you Professor for everything!” Kurt and I immediately started running to the back of the mansion, we had always suspected that something like this would happen, we just never knew the day would come so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to leave comments and kudos if you enjoy the story!


	5. Chapter 4

Ash’s POV  
I woken up on the satellite dish by the mansion, I must’ve fallen asleep while I was up there. I looked out towards the mansion, I couldn’t tell at first, but I looked harder and noticed that Axel had been coming straight for the mansion with many other men. The first thought that came to my mind was Ezra and Kurt. I knew that they had to get out of here now, or else, we may lose them and many other students’ lives. I came down from the dish and ran looking for the two of them. That’s when I saw them finish talking to the Professor and then walk towards the back of the mansion. Whatever they were doing, I had a horrible feeling about it. Quickly making a decision to do something about it I went back to my room and grabbed an old outfit and boots.

Ezra’s POV  
Once Kurt and I had gotten outside, we stood right next to each other, facing Axel and his army of men. We were holding each others hand, stomach all in knots. “Well, well, well. Look who’s here boys! Wow, Ezra! You’re all grown up!” Axel had said in his deep, bellowing voice. I felt a shudder crawl down my spine. That's when Axel and his men were lifted off their feet and thrown back. I looked down at my hands, they weren’t glowing. I looked at Kurt and then behind us, it was Jean! “Jean, get out of here! Kurt and I got this!” I yelled as I turned around to face her. ‘Ezra, you don’t have to do this alone, we can fight with you!” As I was walking toward Jean, I could see that she had tears filled in her eyes. I looked behind her and also saw Charles, Ash, and all my friends. I knew they all wanted to help, but Kurt and I didn’t want them to get hurt. “Vee are sorry, vut vee have madezup ourvr minds.” Kurt’s thick accent was highlighted even more now with his fear in voice. We turned back to face Axel when we heard them all grunting and trying to get back up on their feet. “Kurt! You know what to do!” I shouted as I was letting the dark energy course through my veins. It was such a powerful force, but I knew using my power was the only way to save my friends. 

Ashley’s POV  
As I looked ahead of me, I could see Kurt teleporting everyone back into the mansion, this time blocking all exits. I looked at Ezra and I could see her hands glowing their blood red, she seemed scared yet brave at the same time. “Ezra, what are you doing?!” I shouted. She looked at me and gave me a small, painful smile. I felt my heart pounding faster than ever, I was scared of what events could unravel right before my eyes. That’s when my mind was brought back to reality when Kurt touched my shoulders and took me inside. “Kurt, no! What are you doing?” I was even more fearful in this moment than ever before. “Do you trust us?” Kurt responded in a squeaky voice. “Yes, but-” “Then everything will be fine, I promise.” That was the first time that Kurt’s voice was actually clear and steady, no accent. He teleported out of the building and right next to Ezra who was conjuring some sort of protection. The men were all running towards the two as Ezra was doing this. However, Ezra wasn’t pointing her power at the men, but at the mansion. It was at that moment, the moment when reality had faded to dust, the moment when all my senses went numb, that I had finally realised what was going on. “Noooo! Please, someone stop them!” I was panicking and screaming. Hot tears running down my face. My dirty blonde hair getting all over my face. I was being held back by Hank and Scott, as I was trying to get out of the mansion. I was just about to see my two friends, do the worst thing that they ever could. Nothing had seemed real to me, but I knew that Ezra and Kurt had already made up their mind. “What are those two doing?!” Peter was filled with so much fear as he watched his two best friends walk into their death traps. “They’re saving us.” Charles said in mumble. Not even he could believe the decision the two were making. 

Ezra’s POV  
After putting a protective barrier over the mansion, Kurt and I walked hand-in-hand towards Axel. “No matter what happens, you will always be my brother Kurt.” I said, making absolutely no eye contact with him. “Zon’t worrvy avout zhis. Vee vill vee vine.” Kurt gave my hand a squeeze before stopping to teleport us the rest of the way to Axel. “What’s going on you two? What games are you playing?” “No games Axel,” I said. “We surrender. We will go back with you and do the fights. Just leave the mansion and everyone inside alone.” Axel at first was hesitant, but then took up our offer. Kurt and I turned to face the mansion. I took down my barrier, and then we waved goodbye to everyone. ‘Thank you Professor for everything.’ I got into Charles’ head and left him one last goodbye.   
But before we could even turn back to face Axel, both Kurt and I fell to the ground in agonizing pain because we were shocked in our sides and handcuffed. “Although you willing are coming with us,” Axel whispered in my ear. “We gotta take precautionary measures to be sure this time, we don’t lose ya’.”   
There was no escape for Kurt and I now, just a lifetime of pain once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos if you enjoy the story!


	6. Chapter 5

Ashley’s POV

While pacing the mansion I tried to come up with any plan to get Ezra and Kurt back when I heard Pete say, "And I thought I was bad about pacing, also cool outfit." I rolled my eyes at him. "You know I'm bad about pacing and I got this a couple of years ago in London. I'm trying to think of a way to get them back." Peter pondered for a moment before saying, "What if we get Charles to look for them first, we don't know where they are now. Charles can help us" I nodded and started walking past him. "I'm going to find Erik." Peter said visibly tensed "I already know, and I think you should tell him soon. Peter there's no right moment, especially for people like us." I found Erik with the Professor in the study. I took a calming breath before knocking. "Come in Ashley." Before I could turn the door knob some unseen force did, presumably Erik's powers. "Hi, I just wanted to ask Mr. Lensherr if he could teach me…how to use my secondary mutation." "Of course I will Ashley we will start after dinner tomorrow night." I gave him a small grateful smile before seeing that I was still wearing my old 'hero outfit' from back when I was living in London and called Blaze. But that's seems forever ago, before I met Ezra, Jean, Scott, Kurt, and Peter. The Professor's voice brought me back to the present. "Ashley did you hear anything I said." "No, Professor." I said "We need a stand in for Kurt on the X-Men team, would you like to join?" "Classes start again on Monday, Professor I need to focus on my courses. It was nice of you to offer me, thank you. I've just gained a new mutation. Besides, you won’t need to stand in too long." Charles looked at me as if I just gained a second head. "I'm not having classes until we know that Axel and his men aren't coming back. Besides, what do you mean we don’t need a stand in?" Charles looked at me confused, I was surprised he hadn’t thought of Peter’s idea any sooner. Speak of the Devil, “Hey, Ash, wanna watch Empire together, get our minds off things?” I looked at Peter with a smile. “Charles, we’ll talk soon. Thank you again for the offer.” I walked out and joined Peter in heading to my room to watch Empire. “Well, did you tell him?” Peter asked curiously. “No, not yet. Besides, he asked me to take Kurt’s spot in the X-Men. I denied, but I actually might reconsidered it. I don’t know.” I shrugged my shoulders and bit my tongue. Even though we had a shot at getting back Kurt and Ezra, being a part of the X-Men is a big deal! I just don’t know about it. “Wait, he offered you a spot on the X-Men! That’s incredible.” Peter paused for a second before continuing. “Wait, if he offered you Kurt’s spot, does that mean he doesn’t think that we’ll get them back.?” I bit my tongue before replying. “He said that he won’t start classes until we know that Axel may not return, but he didn’t say anything about Kurt or Ezra.” Our conversation was interrupted by Erik approaching us. “Hello you two. How are you doing after tonight’s events?” He sounded so calm while saying that. “Yeah, it’s just, will we see our friends again?” Peter had seemed like a little scared child when he was talking to Erik. Erik had taken in a breath and said, “I don’t know. I can’t say yes, but I also can’t say no. What your friends did proves how strong and brave they are. No matter what happens, they’ll find their way back home.” Erik left us and we just stood in the middle of the hallway, dumbfounded. “Why didn’t you say anything? You should have told him, he needs to know Peter!” I nudged Peter in his arm. “Because, right now, we have to focus on how we’re gonna get back Kurt and Ezra. It’s not the right time.” Peter hung down his head as he walked on without me. “Wait up! Look Peter, there is never going to be a right time like I said. Especially with the lives we live, there is always going to be something that comes up, meaning that, whenever you need to let everything out, let it out!” We continued to walk to my room and spent the rest of the night watching movies and talking. I couldn’t sleep that night. I stayed up thinking about Kurt and Ezra, I had hoped they were all right. 

Ezra’s POV  
“What?! I’m not fighting Kurt!” Immediately after Axel got me and Kurt back, he already had many different fights arranged for us, including one between each other. “Well, guess what, you are! You follow my rules, or else.” Axel walked out of my room and I was steaming with anger. My hands began to glow again and I felt a sharp pain in my side. I winced at the pain and desperately tried to control my emotions. The cost of using the dark side of my powers is high, but what can I do about it except just wince and fight through the pain. Besides, I’m doing this for my friends. Focus on them and not the pain. I decided to try and distract myself from the pain by trying to use my telepathy to contact Kurt. However, my telepathy only has limited reach so I could not do it. I sat down on the dirty floor and mentally cried out into the void hoping someone could hear me. 

Ashley's POV  
While sitting in the kitchen with Peter and staring at a half eaten french toast, the Professor rolled into the room, "Ashley, Peter, I have some good news." I looked up from the plate, "What is it Professor?" I said with slight hope in my voice. "Ezra reached out telepathically." He said. "Can we use Cerebro to locate her?" Peter asked before I could. "Possibly." Erik walked in then, "Well we don't know until we try Charles." We all went down to Cerebro, our breakfast long forgotten. Standing behind him as he turned the machine on, we watched as Charles looked for Ezra and Kurt and found them on a boat heading for Europe. Charles looked in someone's head to find out their destination is London. "I could go there with someone." Peter said. "How fast?" I replied, I felt as if this mission was made for me as I know London's streets like the back of my hand. "Over 50,000 mph according to Hank." Peter said. “Ok I'll go with you." I said. Professor Xavier apparently had other ideas. "Ashley only X-Men get to go on these kinds of missions." He said "Professor I'm going on this mission whether or not I'm an X-Men, I'm best suited because I know the city very well and these are my friends." I said crossing my arms and looking him in the eye. "Fine, but you train with Erik starting today and for the next two days, and let Hank look at your old outfit. Deal?" I gave him a small smirk. "I won't let you down, Professor X." I turned around to leave and heard Erik say, “Meet me at the Danger Room in 20 minutes." "I'll be there." I said before walking out. I immediately got my old outfit and gave it to Hank and told him to keep it similar to the old design. The design was similar to a ninja outfit with red and gold accents going up the sides of the arms, shoulders, and legs. Peter met me in the sitting area to walk me down to the Danger Room and give me a small tour. On our way down I jokingly told him, "You should tell Erik your secret like Vader told Luke. Magneto, I am your son." I couldn't help but laugh after that. Peter just stopped in his steps and stared in front of us. That's when I saw Erik standing there holding the door open. I immediately stopped laughing, and just stood there wide eyed. I gulped as we all just stared at one another. I brushed my dirty blonde hair off my face, from laughing so hard. Peter ran a hand through his silver hair and chuckled nervously. Erik asked, "Is this true Peter?" Peter stood there for a moment glanced at me, and I mouthed 'I'm sorry Pete.' He sighed and said,"Yeah it's true, all of it." I felt like I was imposing on a special moment, so I left them there and walked down to the Danger Room and waited. 

Ezra’s POV  
I woke up being rocked back and forth. Wait don’t ships rock back and forth? That’s when someone came into my room with what looked like a collar in his hands. Another one followed behind. “Come here girly, we’re gonna put this on you. Like the boss said, we’ve gotta take precautionary measures.” The man who was speaking walked towards me and tried to get the collar on. I wasn’t going to let him, not without a fight. “No, get away from me!” I jumped and ran around the room. The other guy grabbed hold of one of my arms and was trying to pin me to the ground. “Enough! Just behave!” I was starting to get frustrated and scared. I knew what the collar was, I’d seen it before. They used the collars on mutants who wouldn’t participate in fights. The collar brainwashed mutants and made them fight against their own will.  
After fighting with the two men for a while I had had enough and used my powers on them. “Get away!” With my dark energy I pushed them both against a wall and pinned them up. The energy was getting stronger and I couldn’t stop it. I started to choke them, crushing their throats from the inside. The two were struggling to breathe and were turning blue. I knew this wasn’t what I should use my powers for, but it felt good to get revenge. “Y-You are a m-m-mons-ter.” Those were the last words that I had heard before I let the men go. Their bodies, limp and cold, fell to the ground lifeless. The energy left my body and I was absolutely terrified. What had I done?! I let the energy control me again and my thoughts and actions were not my own. I just killed two people! Whether or not they be bad, I killed two people and it made me feel sick to my stomach. “AHHHH!! Kurt! Kurt!” I felt a sharp pain in my side once again and fell to the floor slowly. I started to cough up some blood the moment my body hit the ground. “Ezra! Ezra, I’m coming!” I could hear Kurt’s faint thick accent as he ran back to where I was. “Ezra are vou alvight…” Kurt froze with fear as he laid his eyes on me. “K-Kurt.” I said as thick blood was curdling from my mouth. “I killed them!” I could feel my body getting weak and my powers strength fading. Kurt had looked at the dead bodies, then at me, he didn’t care about the men, only me. “Ezra, vou are bleeding! No, no! Vee need help!” Kurt was beginning to panic as he sat down on the floor and pulled me into him. Everything seemed blurry and Kurt’s voice was becoming faint.  
This is it, this is the price of my powers, death. I never knew I would die from my powers, but life doesn’t really role that way.  
“I love you Kurt, thanks for being the best brother.’ My speech was starting to slow down and my body was shutting down. I knew my time was dwindling down so I made sure to help Kurt at least, I wanted to die knowing I did something good. “Kurt...teleport off this boat and...hide. I’m...g-going to call C-Charles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you write fanfics instead of doing school work.

Ashley's POV  
Erik soon started training me and I learned the basics like picking up multiple objects and bringing them around me, turning safeties off of guns and firing them, moving bullets and crushing them, and how to mold metal into shapes. I caught on quickly and then learned how to levitate myself off the ground. I fell a couple of different times but luckily caught myself. After lunch I was practicing using my energy in conjunction with the metal, to heat it so if needed I could have deadlier weapons. Erik was criticizing my strategies when, the Professor rolled in with Hank and Peter following behind. "Ashley it's time. Ezra reached out and she's not doing well. The ship is nearing London." "Is the suit ready Hank?" I asked a bit nervously. "Yes, it's all new with a short Cape and utility belt." Hank said proudly while handling it to me. "Thank you." I ran out of the room and went to the changing area and quickly changed. Before running back I calmed myself. Don't do this just for them, but for all mutants. I told myself while walking back. "Anything I need to know, Professor?" "The ship is posing as a cargo ship and I'll let you know when you reach the right one." Hank handed me goggles for Peter's superspeed. "So do I need a codename?" I asked knowing that they had theirs Quicksilver, Beast, Professor X, and Magneto respectively. "If you want one." Erik said, "Good I already have one. Call me Blaze." I said before gesturing to Peter. "No time to lose." I said over my shoulder to them. Peter caught up to me. I put the goggles on in the elevator and pulled up my half mask. Running out to the front I stopped for Peter. "Ready?" He asked while putting a hand on the back of my neck. "Yep." 15 minutes later we were in London. Pulling my hood on, I saw a ship approaching. This the right one Professor? I thought. Hearing his voice confirming I pulled down the goggles. I reached out to the ship and feeling the engine I stopped it. I ran to the dock and jumped using the energy I propelled myself on the ship. Reaching out to the metal I slowed my descent. And put out empty metal cargo box to help Quicksilver. As he came on I saw guards walking with guns in their hands, pointing at us. As I threw the box at them with a flick of my hand Quicksilver already had the guns out of their hands. I grabbed them out of his hands with my powers, and then threw the guards off the ship. I saw the ladder leading to the lower floor. Descending with my powers I saw the metal doors and opened all of them. Mutants came rushing out. "Blaze there's another floor." Quicksilver said before going down. I dropped down and immediately saw two dead guards and more alive ones approaching from the far side. Using the guns I still had floating around me I superheated the bullets before firing the guns while walking towards the open door. Quickly disposing of the armed threats I reached the dead bodies. I saw Kurt sitting by Ezra and Peter standing by. "Quicksilver get Ezra to a hospital nearby. Nightcrawler just follow me I promise we'll be safe." He nodded still in shock apparently. I walked out of the room to see more guards coming down with weapons, forming balls of plasma energy I threw them at the guards while simultaneously firing the guns. I grabbed small bits of metal from the walls and flung them at the remaining guards. Walking around the bodies I dropped the empty guns and lifted new ones to replace them. Climbing up the ladder first I climbed quickly and took a deep breath to calm myself. Reaching out with my mind I asked Professor X "Did they reach a hospital?" I reached the top and saw about twenty guards and Axel. Smirking under my mask I flicked my fingers which were at my sides and brought the guns up and brought Axel in front of me. "You've caused mutants so much pain, and for that you deserve to die." I said calmly surprising myself. I summoned a metal bar from the ladder knowing Kurt got up. I broke the ladder in half and pinned him tightly against a metal crate. Looking at the remaining guards I gathered electrical energy and stunned them. Dropping the guns, I walked away and made my way to the dock where police were waiting. I pulled the boat towards the docks. Pulling empty crates I made a staircase for them. The leader nodded at me and walked past me. "Vhat are ve going to do now?" Kurt asked, that's when I saw a flash running towards us. Peter came to a halt in front of us, "Follow me to the hospital." I nodded at him before running after him. When we reached the hospital, I immediately recognized it as the one my adopted mum worked at. Slowing down we walked in and a nurse who recognized Peter lead us to Ezra's room. While walking down the hall I saw my adopted mum and made sure not to make eye contact. Because I didn't want her to recognize me as the hero, since I've been doing this since I was twelve. We sat in Ezra's room, she was out cold. The nurse said someone would check on her in ten minutes. Peter spoke up, "You know Ashley, when you were fighting you reminded me of my father. Killing those men." Rolling my eyes I glared at him. "They force us to fight and kill each other for their amusement Peter! Besides what would have happened if I didn't? Have you thought about that. We could have all been taken and may have been killed by another mutant, or by them." I was pissed off at this point and resorted to looking out the window. I heard the door open and turned around, to see my mum checking Ezra's vitals and write something down on a clipboard she was holding. Peter said something that was on everyone's mind. "How is she?" She looked up from writing and responded. Without hostility that others might have had if they were in her place. "She's doing well now, no internal bleeding, just low on nutrients, dehydration, and exhaustion." Peter and I looked at each other and I asked, "When will she be able to leave?" "In a couple of days. But could I ask you a question?" I nodded giving her the go ahead. "Are you Blaze? I'm just wondering because your outfit is very similar." She asked, I tensed up before deciding to tell her the truth. "Yes I am.”

4 Days Later (Ezra’s POV)  
When I was released from the hospital, the first thing that came to my mind was that I was a murderer, that was it. I felt guilty for killing those two men, even if they were evil. I didn’t feel the same after that, I just felt gross and small. I thought that everyone would see me different, but they didn’t, which brought me some relief, but it wasn’t enough to where I was comfortable with myself. As soon as I had returned to the mansion and had began to isolate myself from the others, even Kurt. “Ezra? Please come vout. I vant to zalk vith you.” He always came a few times everyday to my door to try and get me out, but I just didn’t want to. Then one night, the fears began to haunt my dreams.  
In the dream…  
“Ezra, Ezra! What did you do?! You’re crazy!” Everyone was running from me, they were scared of me. “Murderer! Get avay vrom me!” Kurt was even terrified of me. I felt lost and empty. I wanted to puke, I couldn’t take it anymore. I didn’t want to feel guilty. Throughout my dream I was just moving from place to place, each that held either a special meaning to me or that I wanted to forget ever so much. One moment I was in the mansion, the next, I was on the boat, watching the dead bodies of the men that I killed, rising. The two were pale and scary, walking towards me slowly. “You should have died, you should have died!” I felt these words stab me like a knife. I fell to the floor and the blood had been coming out of my mouth again. The dark and the light energy were now both rising in my body, trying to fight off all my fears in a spiraling manner, killing me all at once at the same time. ‘Ezra! Vake up!’ I heard a voice calling for me, but it was real this time.

Kurt’s POV  
During the night, the Professor and Hank had both come into my room telling me how Ezra was having another nightmare. We rushed down the halls to her room and I could see some of the younger students trying to figure out what was going on. “Students, please return to your rooms, everything is fine.” Charles had told the children very calmly as he rolled himself to Ezra’s room. We walked in and we could see Ezra sweating like crazy and tossing and turning. As she was moving around and slightly screaming we could see scars starting to reveal themselves on her wrists. “Ezra! Vake up!” I yelled. I was trying so hard to get her to wake up. I was scared. I moved out of the way as the Professor moved forward towards Ezra. He put his fingers to his head and tried to wake her up through telepathy. I could see Ezra trying so hard to fight the fears and wake up, she didn’t want to be trapped in her mind any longer. Charles now started to scream Ezra’s name and was fighting to wake her up. Finally, Ezra jerked up. She was breathing heavily and crying. She looked confused and extremely scared. She put out her arms toward me so that I could hug her. I moved past the professor and into her arms. She couldn’t contain herself, you could tell how scared she was. “Professor, you saw, I felt your presence in my head, so you saw? I can’t do that again, I don’t want to do that again!” Ezra had no color in her face, she looked sick. “Yes, I did see.” Charles said calmly. “But, that’s not the only thing that I noticed.” He looked down at her wrists where the red streaks seemed to cover her entire wrist. Ezra pulled her arms into her chest and looked away. “Vhy? Vhy vould you zoo zhat?” I asked Ezra trying to get her to look at me. “Because, I am the one who should have died! I am a monster. I don’t deserve to be here, I’m just going to end up hurting someone else. Everything would be better if I just didn’t exist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to leave comments and kudos if you enjoy the story!


	8. Chapter 7

Ashley’s POV  
“Oh shut up.” I said nonchalantly. Everyone looked at me with a disgusted look on their face. “Excuse me? Ashley what are you doing here and why would you say such a thing at a moment like this?” Charles said sternly at me. His mouth was opened a bit in shock of what he heard me say, but then again, I’m not the best at showing ‘feelings.’ “I don’t mean to be rude Professor, it’s just that,” I turned to Ezra. “you think everyone would be okay with you being gone? What about Kurt? Hmm? How would he feel if he lost his baby sister? Or what about your friends? Do you know how we’d feel if you were gone?” Ezra had stared straight in front of her and then looked down at the wrinkled sheets on her bed. “And yeah, so you killed two guys, you’ll get used to it. I mean, it may not be the best thing, but it’s pretty damn better than living in fear the rest of your life.” I took in a deep breath before continuing. “Look, I’ll be honest. Today, I killed a few people too.” Ezra immediately turned her head to face me as did everyone else in the room. “I didn’t want to, but that's sometimes what we have to do to protect the people we love. Quite honestly, I am so numb to it now that it doesn’t bother me anymore when I take another person’s life. Again, that may not be the best thing, but what else can we do?” I shrugged my shoulders and looked at everyone who were all just slightly nodding their heads. Ezra looked down at her hands, examining them as if they were a book withholding the answer to life. “You killed people?! And you’re fine with it?” She didn’t even flinch when she said this. She had much anger in her voice, I just rolled my eyes. I mean, I know my actions should bother me, but it doesn’t anymore. “Well guess what, that’s not me. It may be you, but it’s not me. I’m done with this. Thank you Charles for coming in here to help me. Goodnight.” Ezra tucked herself back into her blankets and everyone walked out of her room. Kurt closed the door behind him and stared at it. He hung his head down and sighed. “I love vou.” He said barely audible. Kurt and I walked back to our rooms while Charles and Hank went into Charles’ office together to talk. I closed my room door and laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. I started to think more of what Ezra had said, what did she mean by saying she was done? I just hoped it wasn’t anything bad. 

Ezra’s POV  
Once everyone left my room and just layed in bed and cried. I didn’t like the thought of killing people, nor the thought of it possibly ever happening again. I know that Ash said that soon I would get used to the feeling, but I didn’t want that. I didn’t want to get used to the thought of killing people and then just becoming so numb to the pain. That isn’t who I am. I tried to fall back asleep, clearing my mind of anything that would suffocate me into an endless void of pain. The next morning when I woke up I heard a knock at my door. “Come in!” I shouted from my closet as I was putting on my shoes. Today, classes were going to continue as usual. Kurt walked into my room and sat on my bed. “Are vou going zoo class zoday?” I turned to face him and mumbled a yes. “I have to, I don’t want to, but I have to.” I turned back to my closet and grabbed a sweater. “Vhy are vou puzing zhat on?” Kurt questioned me, knowing full well why I was. “I don’t want to talk about it Kurt.” I walked over to Kurt and he got and hugged me. “Vlease ve careful.” I broke from the hug and walked out of my room without saying a word. I walked through the halls with my head hung low trying to get to my classes undisturbed. By the end of the day I was tired and empty. None of my friends had talked to me, they just left me alone. In one of my classes I had used a bit of my light energy to read Scott’s and Jean’s minds. They two of them liked to have telepathic talks during class. ‘Scott, look at Ezra, she seems miserable. I want to talk to her, see what’s wrong.’ ‘Look, from what I overheard, she killed some people. Then, her powers almost killed her. She’s been cutting too. I don’t think anyone can help her out of this dark pit she is in. Plus, what if she loses control again?!” I didn’t listen to anything else after that. What if Scott was right, what if I couldn’t be helped? What if I do lose control again? That night, I thought long and hard about that, what if I just stopped? 

Ash’s POV  
It has been weeks since the last time I had to Ezra. Ezra only comes out of her room when she goes to class, that’s all. She has been avoiding everyone, even Kurt. During that time, I had continued training with Erik to increase my metal abilities. The X-Men had also continued with their training too, however, Kurt has been falling behind a bit since he has been worrying over Ezra. Xavier hasn’t been too hard on him for that either, he knows how much Ezra means to him. We all had tried hard to encourage Kurt and to let him know that soon all would be well, but he just wanted his little sister back, not the shell that had been left of her. While trying to encourage Kurt, we all had been trying to get Ezra to talk to us. To me, it had felt tedious that she had been spending this much time alone by herself just over the deaths of two guys. I mean, I know they were evil men and I know they must have done horrible things to her, but to me it felt like she was milking it now that she commited murder. I had done the same thing, killed more people than her, and I didn’t let it get to me as much as her. Of course there are times that I feel bad about my past, but it now unphased me that I did such things. “Ash, have you gotten anything out of Ezra? Has she talked you at all?” Jean had been asking me the same thing all week, it was starting to get very annoying. “No, Jean.” I said stubbornly. “I haven’t talked to Ezra at all, quite honestly, at this point, I don’t care. If she wants to stay cooped up in her room by herself all day, let her!” Jean stared me down wide-eyed and in disgust. “Are you serious right now?! Isn’t she like your best friend? Why don’t you care anymore?” Jean asked furiously. “We are losing our friend, she needs us most right now!” I didn’t say a word. I just stormed away and headed to training with Erik. I didn’t feel like dealing with anyone right now. There are much worse things to be focused on right now, and Ezra, is not one of them. “Erik, can we train early today?” I asked, already tying back my hair. “Of course. Is something on your mind?” Erik walked over to me and was able to easily tell that I was not in a good mood. “Yes. Everyone is so focused on Ezra right now that they have forgotten all about the fact that the humans still don’t completely trust us. I mean, there are less outbreaks of fights, but I’ve noticed how humans have been trying to now separate us from them And no one seems to care, except you.” I started to use the kinetic energy in the metal around me to levitate myself off the ground. Erik did the same. “It is very upsetting that these events are still occurring, but we must try not to give them a reason to fear us more so than they already do.” I was now starting to get even more pissed off, but that frustration lead to a great plan. “No, Magneto! If they are going to fear us, let’s give them something to fear! It is not our fault we were born mutant. Actually no, not mutant, better! One day, we will rebel and rise!” As my rage grew, the stronger my powers got. I had metal bits hovering around me, moving at the slightest bit of toxic emotion. Erik quickly caught on, but knew it wasn’t right to feel this way. “I know that you are burdened with much anger and stress, but is this what you really want? To be seen as the bad guy? I assure you not. Please, just try to control your emotions, do not get involved in such tedious politics of life. Humans will always fear us, but we must not fuel those fears either. We must instead learn to rid ourselves of negative grudges and emotions. That way, the humans eventually do learn to see us as equals one day.” I nodded my head in agreement. Maybe Magneto was right, and maybe one day, we will be seen as equal. But until then, my idea still lies in the back of my mind, waiting for the day it can be awoken. After training, I decided I wanted to spend the night in my room watching movies, so I went looking for Peter. As I was in the main hall right in front of the entrance of the school, I saw Kurt knocking on Ezra’s door for the fifth time that day. As I was starting to think that Kurt was being dumb, the door opened and he walked in. I felt somewhat a sense of relief, but I knew Ezra was still going to seclude herself because that is the type of person she was. Quite honestly, I didn’t want to lose Ezra as a friend, but it seemed like I was, and there was nothing I could do about it. 

Ezra’s POV  
After staying in my room for a while, I finally let someone in, Kurt. He came knocking on my door again that day and so I decided to let him in to talk. I was looking out my window as I heard Kurt opened the door. As he walked into my room I could feel this awkward tension between the two of us. But right now, to me, it didn’t matter. I just needed my brother more than anything right now. “Kurt, if I were to die, would you miss me?” I heard Kurt sort of make a gasping noise and stopped dead in his tracks. “Vhat zoo vou mean?! Of course I vould!” He sounded scared as the words left his mouth. “Promise me you won’t. No matter what happens.” I paused and turned to look at Kurt who looked sick to his stomach. “Vou areven’t thinkeen…?” “No! Oh no, I- I’m not. I just, I don’t know what to do anymore! I’m really sad right now and I’ve been ignoring everyone and I am so sorry and I need a hug!” I broke down in tears and hugged him tighter than ever before. The second that my arms wrapped around his body I felt all my pain release from me. I felt safe, I knew everything would be fine. After a little while Kurt and I broke from our hug and I said to him, “Let’s go see the others, just let me change. Kurt teleported out of my room and I looked in my closet for something to wear. I pulled out a pair of black jeans from one of my dressers and put on a black tank top. I went back to my closet and pulled out a maroon leather jacket that I had to wear over my tank top. I put on some black fingerless leather gloves that Ash had always said looked cliche, but I always thought that they looked nice. I finished my outfit with some black combat boots and giving my short brown hair a messy look. Once dressed, I met Kurt outside my room and took in a deep breath. I felt so many butterflies in my stomach and my heart pounding fast. I was looking around for my friends, they had stopped knocking on my door so I thought that maybe they didn’t care for me anymore. I was hoping that they hadn’t given up on me yet. I searched the halls frantically for everyone, then I locked eyes with Peter. I found Peter and all my other friends and ran to embrace them. “Ezra! Oh my gosh!” Peter said giggling, hugging me tightly and lifting me off the ground in the process. “I missed you too Peter!” He put me down and then I hugged Scott and Jean. “Thank you guys for not leaving me.” I said to everyone, then frowned my eyebrows in confusion. “Wait, where’s Ash?” I asked, turning my head to the side similar to that of a dog. “Uh I don’t know, probably with Erik.” Peter responded. “Oh ok. I’ll catch up with her later then. I’m going to go talk to the Professor. Bye guys.” I walked off and headed towards Charles’ office to talk about everything and how I have been holding up. I was kind of sad I didn’t see Ash but I didn’t think much of it. “Charles, good evening.” I said, knocking on the open door to his office. “Ezra,” Charles responded, his voice filled with joy. “How are you? The students and everyone have wondered if you’ve been doing well after...Uh nevermind that. How do you feel, anything in particular you have come here for?” I sat down in one of the chairs and took a deep breath preparing myself to talk about everything. "Just to talk about where I have been the past few weeks. I have been attending my classes, but I haven’t been making the best grades. And then, I was just trapped in my room. I had only done that just to protect everyone. I was so scared from what I realized I could do with my powers, kill people. I didn’t want to put my friends or any students in danger so I just secluded myself from everyone. But now, I’m starting to feel better. Kurt and my friends continue to support me and that’s all I need right now." Suddenly there was a loud curse coming from outside. I stood up and opened the door to see, Ashley leaning on Erik and hobbling towards Hank's office. Ashley's leg was bent at an odd angle "Be more careful Ashley." Erik told her in a soft tone. "I'm trying to but I just hit my leg against the wall!" Ash said in a frustrated tone. I was confused, my best friend was close to Erik? I knew she was training with him more often now but didn't think that they would be this close. I ran over to them. "What happened Ash?" I asked her, she looked back at me and her expression changed in an instant. "I fell and broke my leg during training Ezra. So if you'll excuse me, we’ll be off to the med bay." She said as she hobbled away. “Ezra, you know, why don’t we talk more later I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning around I saw Peter who looked...jealous? "Ash has been training with Dad for at least 5-6 hours a day during the weekdays and 8 to 9 on weekends, if my dad allows it." My eyes widened. “Dad?! Wait that’s not the point. She’s really been training this whole time and all those hours! I can’t believe it!" I said to him taking a step back. "I've been away from her for a couple of weeks and this is what happens! But what is she training for? I mean I understand that she has gained a whole new ability, but does she really need all that training? I don’t have a good feeling about this. Why hasn’t she been with all her friends?" I put my face in my hands. "It'll get better Ez, Ash will come around. Besides, like you said, she’s gained a new ability, let’s just leave her alone for now." I looked up at Peter who was deep in thought. "I'm going to go to Hank's office and listen to them, do you want to come?" I nodded and followed Peter there. When we reached Hank's office we looked around the corner and saw Erik giving Ashley something. "If Hank has to reset your leg you might need these, Stern." Ash nodded at him and Hank looked over his shoulder from preparing some pain medication. "It does look like I'll have to reset it Ashley." Hank said sympathetically. "I'll be fine." Ashley said dismissively. Erik looked towards the door and we quickly pressed ourselves against the wall. "Where are you going Erik?" Ashley asked with a bit of fear. "Just to look at something I'll be back in a second, Stern." Peter and I looked at each other as we heard footsteps coming towards us. I mouthed to Peter that we have to bite the bullet, Erik would know that we were here anyways. He looked at me defeated but nodded anyways. As Erik walked out he asked, "Why are you just standing out here?" "We wanted to come in to make sure Ash was ok." I said “You could have just asked if you could come in you know.” Erik said raising an eyebrow. I just looked down at my feet, not knowing what to say. “Yeah, sorry, Dad.” I looked up again at Peter who had grabbed my hand and was looking Erik straight in the eyes, then to Ash. “Well, it seems like Star, is fine, so we’ll be on our way.” Peter let go of my hand and walked off before I did. I looked at Ash and walked away. I was thinking to myself why Erik had called Ash Stern and then made the connection that Stern was German for Star. I knew Peter must have been upset from that so I let him have his space before talking to him again. So I told Peter goodbye and went to work on homework. When I reached my room I could hear the rattle of Kurt teleporting to me. I moved a step back and his blue-black puff of smoke was right in front of me. “Hey Kurt. Wanna work on homework together?” I said as I opened the door to my room. “Sure.” That night we spent at least 3 hours doing homework and studying. “I’m absolutely tired, my brain hurts.” I got up from my bed and stretched my tired body. “Vhy don’t vee go anz getz a vrink?” Kurt asked tiredly. “Actually, that’s a good idea. I heard there’s a new bubble tea joint downtown, and we can invite our friends. Plus, it’s Friday so there’s no class tomorrow.” I put on my leather jacket and walked behind Kurt out of my room. Kurt and I looked for Jean and the others and asked if they wanted to go and hang out. “Oh hey, where’s Peter?” Scott asked in realization. “I’ll go get him.” I said turning to Kurt. Kurt looked down at me and chuckled while rolling his eyes. He put his hand on my shoulder and teleported the both of us to Peter’s door. Kurt teleported back to the others before I entered Peter’s room. “Hey, Quick. Come on out with me and the others. We’re gonna go and get some bubble tea, let’s go hang out.” Peter was laying down on his bed bouncing a ball against the wall. “Pretty please!” I asked with puppy dog eyes. Peter laughed and got up from his bed. “Fine, let’s go.” We meet up with all our friends, except Ash. ‘What about Ash? Don’t you want to invite her too?’ Jean was talking to me telepathically. ‘Well she did just break her leg, and besides, right now I think it’s best if her and Quick keep their distance.’ Jean asked no more questions and just dropped the subject. We took one of Charles’ cars and cruised to the downtown area, feeling the wind in our faces and watching the night sky. After about 20 minutes of driving, we reached the cafe and sat down in a booth towards the front. We were the only people there other than the owners. “Man, wish Ash was here to enjoy this with us.” Scott said. “Yeah, but she broke her leg so I wanted her to rest.” I immediately said after. “Oh yeah, I forgot.” We continued on with our night, enjoying each other’s company. As we were laughing, someone pushed open the cafe’s door with a loud swing. We all looked up and saw a thin white lady who had an angered expression on her face. “Excuse me?!” Everyone knew what was coming next. “What are these...these, monsters doing here?!” The lady was yelling at the employees behind the counter while pointing at my friends and I. I felt my heart sink and my face flush. It never feels good to be targeted and put on the spot like that. “Ma’am, I am going to have to ask you to leave the cafe if you aren't going to respect the other patrons here." The owner said calmly. “Respect?!” She yelled. “Why would I respect such creatures?! They are a menace to society and have harmed many people! They are absolutely disgusting!” One of the owners had come over to her and finally escorted the angry lady out themselves. Jean and Scott began thanking the owners and we all just sat in silence before Kurt spoke up and said, “Vhy zon’t people vike us?” Scott sighed before saying, “Because we’re different. And people don’t like different. They want everyone to be the same, anything different, they try to destroy it.” I tensed up when Scott said that. “I like to think of it as, we were just born peculiar. I mean, we’re not any less human than other people, we were just born with gifts and curses, no matter how we may view them, or got them.” Peter said. He left all of us kind of surprised since this was like one of the deepest things he’s said to us. Whenever Quick was around us, he always acted goofy and happy-go-lucky. It was weird to see him act mature for once. No one said anything so we just dropped the subject and decided to head back to the mansion. Once we got there we saw Ash with Erik. “Hey, where did you guys go?” Ashley asked. She was using her metal powers to levitate herself off the ground. “We went out. I didn’t ask if you wanted to come because of your broken leg but it seems you’re doing all right.” I said rolling my eyes. Ashley rolled her eyes back and locked with Peter. She gave a small smirk and dropped herself, allowing for Erik to catch her. “Oh I’m sorry, I guess I don’t have much control yet over my levitation.” Erik carried her in his arms and then told her they would practice more later. I looked over at Peter and he is fuming with rage. As Erik and Ash are leaving the room he moves in front of me facing their backs and yells, “You know, I’m your son and you treat her as if she is your child more than you do I!” Erik didn’t even flinch. He just ignored Peter and continued to walk away. I rushed over to Peter and wrapped my arms around him. “It’s okay, I am so sorry Pete.” I whispered into his ear. I couldn’t even begin to imagine what pain he must have been feeling, being ignored and rejected by your own father. I felt so bad for him, I didn’t know what to do or what else to say. I let him go and Pete just ran to his room. I looked at the others behind me and could feel an awkward tension in the room. “Hey, how about we cheer him up? I’ll be right back.” I went over to Ash’s room to go and borrow her Star Wars movies that she had. I entered her room and walked over to her T.V. stand, not noticing that she was on her bed. “What are you doing?” She exclaimed. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard her. “A-Ash! I was just going to borrow your movies to watch with Peter and them.” “Did I say you could? Nope! So get out of here!” She didn’t even look up from her comic book. “Okay, what is your deal? I mean come on, I know why you really ‘fell’ back there and you have been hanging out a lot more with Erik and have been ignoring your friends. What’s up with you?” I stood up, arms crossed and facing her. Ash put down her comic book and looked up at me. I could see the fury in her eyes. "As if I'll tell you." She said while grabbing the Star Wars VHS tapes from her T.V stand with her powers. I stared at her in disbelief before scoffing. "Ash we have been friends for years now and you can't tell me what's bothering you." Ash rolled her eyes leaning back against her headrest summoning a metal ball to her hand before throwing it up and catching it, repeating the motion. "I've told Peter secrets that you don't know dear Ezra. Also Kurt knows one of them as well, since he found out in London. Bloody hell practically the whole school knows about that one." I was confused, so I just stared at her before saying, "What are you talking about?" Ash rolled her eyes for probably the millionth time that day. "Ask Kurt for the whole story since he just couldn't stop talking about it around the pathetic X-Men. But long story short I was the one who rescued you and Kurt in London when you were bleeding internally." She stopped the metal ball before setting it down on her nightstand switching it for the T.V remote. Noticing me out of the corner of her eye she quickly said bearing no room for argument, "Are you going to leave now?" Narrowing my eyes at her I turned around and left wanting to check the story with Kurt. Walking back down defeatedly to my friends I asked Kurt the question bugging my mind the whole way down. "Who rescued us?" Kurt turned surprised by the question. "Ashley and Peter vhy do you ask?" Looking back up I explained to him what happened. Kurt then told me the whole story sparing some details of Ashley killing the guards. Peter overheard our conversation and muttered something under his breath. I hadn’t even realized that he came back downstairs. I patted Pete's shoulder before asking him, "Why don't you talk to your dad about it? Surely he can tell you why he's being so nice with Ashley." Pete looked up before shaking his head no and saying shakily, "I...I c-c-c...ant do th….that." I gave Peter a small smile before asking him, "Are you scared of him and how he would react to that?" Peter looked down at his feet and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, pretty stupid right. I'm scared of my own father. Last time I had to talk to him Ashley forced me and now shetookhim awayfromme." His last words ran into one another and he began to vibrate into a blur and ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos if you enjoy the story! Yes constructive criticism is welcome.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are currently working on the sequel and it should be up by May 2020 or before then.

Ashley's POV  
I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for doing that to Ezra but that's all people talked to me about the weeks that she had cooped herself up in her room. It was always Ezra this, Ezra that, have you seen Ezra today? And now that's she's finally out she hasn't even asked anyone who saved her or even thanked me? I felt insulted by that. I set up everything for that mission and did most of the work, and got no reward in return besides my new outfit which is fantastic. I need a break from everything for a bit. I guess I could go to the library and play chess with someone. I thought. I went to go and play with Erik, he had become like a father figure to me. That was another thing that had me feeling guilty. I didn’t want to feel as if I stole Erik from Peter, but that’s just kind of how the situation went. It didn’t make me feel too hot, but quite frankly, I liked the attention Erik was giving me. After my biological parents found out my powers, they rejected me and swore at me black and blue, saying that I was the creation of the devil. I then ran away to a friend whose dad helped me get on a boat to London at my request. I found my adoptive parents, my adoptive mother was fine with it, but my adoptive father didn't really care for mutants and made strict rules about my powers. Which made me angry as I was pretty open with my powers up to that point. So I ended up becoming a vigilante in return just so I could use my powers in some way. Basically I've never had much attention or any close friends until I came here. Sure, being a popular vigilante got me some attention, but it was only when I was in costume from the crowds, never from the people I wanted it from. With Erik though, he’s given me the attention that I wanted, and I don’t want to lose that. Even if it means hurting people in the process. Coming back to the real world I summoned the crutches to my hand and made a mental note to change the locks to my room, as I hobbled out with my crutches. I headed towards the stairs to go to the library as I knew that's where Erik hung out in his free time, either reading or playing chess against himself or with Charles at times.

Ezra’s POV  
Pete had left me and the others as he went back to his room. I felt bad for him and wanted to help make him feel better, but first, I had to explain to our friends what all happened. “Okay, I didn’t want to ask Peter, but, MAGNETO’S HIS DAD?!” Scott yelled practically loud enough for China to hear us. “Hey, let the whole world know why don’t ya.” I said rolling my eyes. “Yes, I didn’t know either. Just, don’t bother him about it, especially right now. Ashley isn’t being too nice about it at the moment. Right now, all we can do is just be there to support and try to cheer him up.” I looked towards Peter’s room and got a bright idea, I just didn’t know if it work, especially since I haven’t used my powers in so long. “Okay,” I said facing my friends. “I’ve got an idea, but I’m gonna need some time. “First off, Kurt, I need you and Jean to come with me. Scott, your job is to make sure that Quick doesn’t leave his room, or does anything stupid. That is until we come back.” I said with a giggle. “I’m pretty sure he’s left by now and has done something stupid. His power is superspeed you know.” Scott said. I just gave him a look and turned to face Kurt and Jean. “Kurt, take us to Hank, I need to ask him a question.” We found Hank and he was with Raven and Charles. “Excuse me, I have a question for Mr. McCoy.” Everyone had faced us as we walked in. “What’s your question Ezra?” Hank asked approaching me. “With my powers,” I said, “I’m always so tired after using them. Is there anyway we can change that?” “Why do you ask?” Asked Charles. I didn’t really know what to say, I mean, I can’t say that I want to try something dumb, so I just went with, “I’m always fainting and tired when use them and I don’t want to continue to deal with that problem.” “Actually, I’ve been working on something for that. I have another student, Anthony, who deals with the same issue. Here.” He handed me a purple drink. “Drink this twice a day and the weary feeling should go away soon.” I took the drink and left. “Vhy zoo vou need zhat?” Kurt asked curiously? “Because, if I can do what I want for Peter, I’m gonna need to make sure I don’t get tired or faint.” I drank the purple liquid and my hands began to glow. One bright white, the other, blood red. “How do you feel? Are you alright?” Jean asked, ready to protect herself and Kurt incase something went wrong. I looked at my hands and realized, I was fine. I felt in control and energized. “Yeah, I feel great actually!” I smiled at Kurt and Jean and then remembered the plan. “Oh right! We need to go and get Scott. Kurt, you know what to do.” Kurt teleported us to Scott who got frightened when we reached. “Jesus! Scared me! Anyway, what’s next for your whole plan thing?” Everyone turned to me with curious looks upon their faces. “Well, Peter loves Star Wars, so I thought since we can watch it on VHS, but why don’t we make it real? But first, I need to see if I can even pull off this dumb stunt.” “What do you mean make it real?” Jean asked confused. “I’ll explain in my room.” Kurt teleported us to my room and I began concentrating all the light and dark energy I could. I tried with all I could to make the energies inside of me balance and conjoin in unison. “Ezra, what are you doing?!” Scott yelled, as if that would make the situation any better. “I...just need...to...focus…!” The energies had become swirling storms inside of me, then they connected. Both my hands had a mixed glow of white and red. My body was finally at peace again and I had control. “Okay, so my plan is to, well, make real life lightsabers! I just don’t know if I can actually do that.” I said nervously with a giggle. Everyone just looked at me confused. “Try it out.” Scott said reassuringly. I took in a deep breath and imagined the sabers in my mind. I began to move my hands in different motions forming more than just energy. I pushed myself to my limits trying to create this thing. “Ezra, don’t over do it!” Jean yelled at me. “I’ve...almost...got it…!” And before I knew it, two lightsabers appeared in front of me, one blue and one red. I was in absolute shock. “Vou zid it!” Kurt said proudly. All my friends smiled at me and then we headed for Quick’s room. I knocked lightly on his door before walking in. “Hey, Peter, we have a surprise for you.” Scott said as I was hiding behind him. “What is it now?” Peter said as he got up from his bed. “Nothing special, except maybe these." Scott said, sidestepping out of the way so that I could show Peter the lightsabers. Peter’s face lit up! “No- How?! WHAT?!” Quick was jumping out and down, he was at a loss for words. I laughed and said, “I don’t know either! I just pictured it and bam! Come on, let’s go and mess around with them in the backyard!” I tossed one of the sabers to Peter and he zoomed out past us all. We all just laughed and continued on our way down the stairs. Kurt walked beside me. “Zhat was pretty cool of zoo.” I smiled at him and tiptoed to try and put my arm around his shoulders. “Tiny!” Kurt said mocking me. “Kurt! Oh my god you're so mean!” I said laughing and pretending to punch him. He laughed back at me and started nudging back at me. Scott looked back at us and sighed with a chuckle. He took the saber from my hand and faced me and Kurt saying, “I want a good clean fight.” We all just laughed. Scott knew Kurt and I would play fight like this all the time. Scott caught up with Jean while me and Kurt were far behind pretending to act all tough towards each other. It was kind of hard for me to do since I’m like a whole foot shorter than him. Kurt teleported me and himself outside where everyone was waiting. “Come on! Who wants to fight?!” Peter said excitedly. “I’ll go first! Best friend against best friend.” I said raising my hand. “It’s on shortstack!” Peter and the others, mainly the boys, would call me that when they wanted to annoy me and be funny. “Haha, very funny!” I said with a chuckle. Peter and I drew our sabers and started fighting, careful not to hit each other. I was feeling a bit tired from keeping the sabers “alive” for so long, but not as much as I usually do. Hank’s treatment was working well! Everyone got at least one turn with the sabers before we all went inside and enjoyed a sleepover in my room.

Ashley's POV  
"I just have this feeling that I don't belong here anymore Erik, I don't get it." I said with a sigh moving my knight closer to his king. "Checkmate." I said with a smirk, looking back over the board at my knight, queen and king, against his lone king. Erik looked at me over his hands defeated as this was the third time I've beat him within the week. "Well I've personally been thinking about leaving Stern, you could come with me. But that might look weird to Charles and the others." He said while moving his king a place to the right. I raised an eyebrow before responding. "I'm sure the Professor knows about the father/daughter style relationship we have Erik. But where were you thinking about going to? I was thinking about heading back to London for a while or Germany… but Germany has too many bad memories there, as you know." I said before moving my queen towards his king. He's the only person who knows my full backstory here, and the only one who actually cares about me. "I was actually thinking about England, I could use a guide." Erik said moving his king another place to the right, right in reach of my knight, game over. I tsked at him before capturing his king. "I win! But if you do go to London and if I come with you, understand I will still be a hero if something extremely bad happens, which I have a feeling might. But what about Peter? Are you going to say anything to him?" I still felt a little bit of guilt about leaving him behind, as he was like a brother to me, and he, was Erik’s real kid. But I had to decide now if I was to leave, or stay here with people who don't care about me like he does. "I'll come with you. When are we leaving Erik?" I said looking down at the chessboard noticing how my black pieces defeated the white. Ironic I'm basically leaving the light and choosing the dark according to both Star Wars lore and the X-Men. I thought, "Well Stern we could leave this evening, just pack everything important to you." Erik said picking up the chess pieces. "Ok, have you ever seen Star Wars? Also I'm going to see if Hank has anything to help my leg heal faster." I said getting up and summoning the crutches to my hands. "No, I haven't seen Star Wars, Ash and be careful with your leg!" He said overprotective as usual, but it was nice after how everyone else has treated me here. I hobbled as fast as I could to the Professor's study knowing he could contact Hank for me if Hank wasn't with him. Opening the door with my powers I introduced myself and gave him a small smile to be polite and carefully shielded my thoughts. "Umm do you know if Hank could get me something for my leg to help heal it faster. I need to get back to training and being able to carry all my books normally you know." I said. "I think he does Ashley I'll get him to bring you some of it." Charles said, not really believing my reasons. Erik came around the corner and whispered to me to go back to my room and pack. I nodded to him and excused myself and hobbled my way to the stairs before using my power to levitate myself easily to the top. I went to my room ignoring the noise coming from Peter's. I noisily grabbed my bag and suitcase from the closet and started packing my clothes as toothpaste and other stuff could be replaced. Afterwards I looked at my movies and books and grabbed my favorites including Star Wars. Putting them in my backpack with my other pairs of boots and sneakers. I grabbed my favorite leather jacket and slipped it on over my Star Wars t-shirt. I looked at the blank walls except one picture of Ezra, Peter, Kurt and I. I almost grabbed it but quickly stopped myself. Instead grabbing it with my powers I just threw it into the empty closet breaking it. I went over to my desk and grabbed paper and ripped it in half before hearing a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I called out while grabbing a pen with my powers, being careful with my leg and crutch. "Stern it's me. Can I come in?" Erik said, I flicked my free hand opening the door before starting to use my powers to write two quick letters if you can even call them that. "Hank said to give you this. It should heal your leg in a couple of minutes, but it will be painful." Erik said slightly looking over my shoulder to read what I was writing, before continuing. "You don't have to take it Stern, we can manage with your broken leg." I read in between the lines to know that he was saying that I didn't have to go, didn't have to write these notes, I didn't have to permanently break these 'friendships'. "I know Erik, I understand but I want to… I need to let them go." He nodded handing me the cup filled with a green liquid. I set it down before giving him a hug and muttering a "Thank you." I let go not used to giving hugs, and saw that he was stunned. I looked down at my feet and started muttering apologies. I felt arms wrap around me and heard Erik tell me "Do be sorry for giving me a hug Stern." He broke the hug after that and stepped away and grabbed the cup, Erik told me goodbye and left to pack. I looked at the liquid and involuntary gagged at the smell of it. Taking a deep breath a chugged the whole thing and almost slammed the glass down after starting to cough at the taste. Moving my desk chair with my powers I sat down and stretched my bad leg. Looking down at what I wrote, I read what they said. The one for Ezra said: "I'm leaving and never coming back. Don't try to look for me or get someone else to I'll know if you do." Peter's said: "I'm sorry for hurting you, but you don't understand why I did and probably never will. But know that I'm leaving and that you will never have to deal with me again for a while." I cringed as the pain started and had to listen to everyone talking and laughing in Peter's room. The pain left after about 5 minutes. I stood up and smiled as I could actually put weight down on my foot. I summoned scissors to my hand and rolled my jeans up and carefully snipped the cast off and rolled the jeans down. Standing up I grabbed my backpack with my powers, I put it on and used my powers to roll my suitcase behind me. Opening the door to the hallway I didn't look back. When Erik came he explained that Hank would be flying us out to England. I raised an eyebrow as he and Hank didn't really get along. Noticing my expression he then said that Charles told him to do it. I nodded before wondering if he actually knew that I was leaving as well. "Wait but do they that I'm coming?" I asked Erik nodded and then asked, "Are you sure about this?" I nodded as Hank walked towards us. The three of us walked out and I didn't look back. 

Ezra’s POV  
It has been a week since I’ve seen Ashley around in the school. I was hanging out with Peter and Kurt and watching some T.V. “We haven’t seen Ash in a while, I wonder if she’s okay.” I said, Peter who was sitting on the floor bouncing his knee looked up with disgust on his face. “I honestly couldn’t care less if she’s okay.” He said rolling his eyes and looking away. I sighed looking down at the carpet trying to think of something. “What if we grabbed a movie from her room.” I said giving him a smile. Kurt looked up from a book “Vhat sounds good.” he said Peter huffed and disappeared for a moment and came back with a twinkie in his hand. “Fffffiiiiiiiinnnnneeeeee let’s go.” he said and began tapping his foot on the floor impatiently as always. I got up as quickly as I could, Kurt following me as we went up to Ashley's room. When we got there I noticed it was cracked open, which was unusual as Ashley hated it whenever her door was slightly open. Opening it further revealed an empty room, Ashley's room was mimilastic so it was easy to notice that a picture that was up was missing, her Star Wars VHS collection was gone, her clothes, shoes, and jewelry everything gone and the closet was wide open. I walked further in Peter and Kurt following suddenly Peter said, "Watch for the glass Ezra!" I looked down and saw the small shards of glass and saw it was in the closet as well. I looked in and then saw the broken picture frame I carefully brushed away the glass and picked up the picture. Tears pricked my eyes as I saw Peter, Kurt, Ash and I in the picture. It was probably one of the only times I could actually get her to take a picture. Peter was over at the desk looking at a piece of paper he looked at me and motioned me to go over to him. I walked over noticing pieces of her cast on the ground as I reached him he handed me a piece of paper I read the note and sat on her red bedsheets. "How dare she leave us. I'm going to get Charles to find her!" I exclaimed, that when we heard a knock on the door. Charles was at the open doorway and said,"You all were projecting your thoughts very loudly. Do you need help?" Kurt spoke up since Peter and I were speechless. "Ve found out that Ashley left. Vhey vant you to locate her." Charles thought for a moment and then said, "Alright, I'll try to find her with Cerebro, now follow me." We followed Charles down to Cerebro and Charles was looking for what seemed like forever. "I found her!" He said we all stared over his shoulder and the usual map faded out to the London skyline with Ashley standing looking out at it. She was wearing all black with a hood hanging out. "Can you get out of my head Charles. I know who made you do this." She said furiously. "Why did you leave?" Charles asked the question on everyone's mind, ignoring what she said. "I had to, and you can’t make me come back." She said turning around as she tried to shut him out with no avail. Her rage was getting stronger and she whispered shouted, "Get. Out. Of. My. Head." Peter looked to Charles and sighed before saying defeatedly, "Let her be. But before you leave her mind, tell her that I'm sorry for failing her like I did my father." He looked back and whispered a goodbye to Ash before leaving. Ash apparently having enough, put her hood on and Charles was immediately kicked out of her head. "What happened?" I demanded, Charles looked up at me sadly. "It was just like how Erik left me all those years ago, I'm sorry Ezra. She somehow wove metal into the hood of her outfit preventing us telepaths from reaching her mind. "She won't get away with this." I said furiously leaving Cerebro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the story then please leave comments or kudos. Hope this was good for our first fanfic!


	10. Updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update on this.

So I reread this and I realized how bad it is....  
If anyone wants to come into the doc and help touch it up they are welcome to leave a comment and I will allow you to make suggestions and changes. 

Currently on hiatus because we have no ideas, but let us know if we should work on the second part with better writing and pacing. Reasons are the Rise of Skywalker broke our hearts, and we have something else in the works. My partner and I feel much more passionate about this new project, so we will be spending more time on this one. We may leave a sneak peak so that you can comment and give us advice on what you think. It really would mean a lot to us if you did let us know your opinion, thanks for reading our story, and see you soon!


	11. MAJOR UPDATE

So my co writer and I have decided to do a major revamp for this story and that will be coming out sometime this year. The OCs will be altered in some ways and the plot will be changed in some ways. Just be on the lookout for that soon!

Update May 2020

The plot is very different from this one

One OC (Ashley) doesn't have energy powers and instead has telepathy. 

It is definitely looking better than this one. :)


	12. UPDATE.....Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More news on the new revamped version of the story.

Hello there!

So sorry about the long hiatus...first we were busy with school then summer came along and we just sort of forgot to post another update...BUT we did write some chapters for the UPDATED version of Ashley and Ezra's story.

I will update this chapter and post a link to the new version once I post the prologue for it (tonight hopefully).

Character descriptions and power levels: (reminder that Omegas are the most powerful mutants with Alphas coming in right behind them)

Ezra: Physical: Short dark brunette with brown eyes.  
Intelligence: Overall she is above average intelligence. Makes high Bs and low As.

Personality: She gets easily confused, gets shaken up easily due to her past. Seems like an introvert but once you get to know her she is bubbly and outgoing. Will protect her friends at all costs.

Age: 17

Power Level: OMEGA LEVEL Light and Dark energy abilities. 

Ashley (Mutant name unknown) Physical: Tall dark dirty blonde (long hair) with brown eyes.  
Intelligence: Very smart can usually pick up on things very easily. Makes mid-As (usually doesn't care but still gets good grades).

Personality: She is very introverted and close guarded. Forms attachments pretty easily once she believes that she can trust you. Doesn't like going out that much. Is looking for a father figure but won't admit it.

Age: 18

Power Level: High alpha level telepathy.

Update!  
The Prologue has been posted!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244799


End file.
